Cerita Abangku
by Mantha Siren
Summary: Abang, cerita kelam keluarga kita takkan aku perpanjang lagi. Aku berniat menghentikan nama ini sampai pada diriku. Semoga Tuhan mengampunimu, dan ingatlah bahwa aku selalu menyayangimu, abang.


_**Cerita Abangku**_

_**.**_

_**by : agua bingung**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Tak banyak yang ku tahu tentangnya, selain karena kami berpisah sejak usiaku tujuh tahun, juga abangku itu sangat pendiam. Bahkan sepanjang aku tinggal bersamanya tak satupun senyuman yang tertangkap ingatan ini. Dia begitu penyendiri, jarang keluar rumah dan nyaris tak punya teman. Pernah suatu waktu aku memaksanya bermain layangan sampai aku menangis, tapi abangku cuma melengos pergi dengan dinginnya. Aku sering mengadu pada ibuku dan tak jarang meminta bantuan ayah untuk mengajak abang bermain, tapi ayah malah melarangku mengajaknya bermain lagi. Aneh rasanya. Ayah bilang abang harus belajar, jadi aku tak boleh mengganggunya. Aku cuma bisa mencak-mencak kesal pada ayah saat itu dan akhirnya memutuskan bermain layangan dengan teman-teman sebayaku.

Aku mulai melupakan perlakuan dingin kakakku saat mulai bermain dengan teman-teman. Aku senang, sangat senang. Tapi kesenangan itu tak berlangsung lama, suatu hari seorang lelaki yang usianya di atas abangku datang ke rumah, kalau tak salah namanya Obito. Entah karena alasan apa pokoknya aku tidak suka dengannya. Semenjak kedatangan orang itu abangku semakin pendiam, dan suatu malam aku mendengar abang menangis di kamarnya. Esoknya ibuku mengajak pergi dari rumah. Aku tak mengerti kenapa, dan aku terus bertanya kenapa ibu tak pergi dengan ayah dan abang? Ibu bilang abangku sakit, dan aku yang bocah menerima jawaban itu bulat-bulat. Mungkin waktu itu abang menangis karena sakit dan ibu membawaku pergi karena takut tertular penyakit abang.

Sampai tak terasa sudah setahun aku di rumah nenek, ibu tak pernah mengajakku kembali pulang. Meski aku sering meminta kembali tapi ibu sering beralasan sibuk bekerja. Lama kelamaan aku sudah tak pernah meminta pulang dan mulai lupa bahwa aku punya abang dan ayah.

Menginjak usia 12 tahun ibuku membeli tempat tinggal sendiri di kota, hasil dari kerja kerasnya selama ini, dan kami pun segera pindah dari rumah nenek. Soal kenapa kami tak pernah kembali ke rumah ayah aku sudah tahu alasannya dari bibi-bibiku, ibu sudah bercerai dan kemungkinan besar aku takkan melihat abang dan ayah lagi. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh aku juga tak punya kenangan manis bersama mereka.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu, usiaku sudah menginjak 22 tahun. Kehidupanku berlanjut tanpa sosok seorang ayah, dan ibuku masih bertahan tanpa suami. Telah berkali-kali aku menyarankan beliau untuk menikah tapi ia terus saja menolak. Katanya ia lebih senang hidup tanpa laki-laki, lalu aku ini kau anggap apa, bu?

Hidup kami memang tidak mudah, ibuku bekerja banting tulang demi membiayai sekolahku, aku juga sangat sibuk dengan part time dan mengejar prestasi. Beruntungnya Tuhan memberiku otak yang encer, hasilnya studiku sampai S1 ditanggung bea-siswa.

Setelah aku bekerja, keadaan ekonomi keluarga semakin baik, ibuku sudah pensiun dari pekerjannya. Tadinya rumah lama yang dibeli ibuku akan aku sewakan, karena aku berniat membeli rumah yang lebih besar untuk ibu. Tapi ibuku malah tidak mau, katanya kalau aku sudah menikah nanti ia ingin tinggal di rumah nenek. Ibuku kalau sudah memutuskan sulit untuk dipengaruhi.

Saat musim panas kami berdua akhirnya berlibur di rumah nenek. Hari itu tak seperti biasanya air muka ibu begitu sendu. Ia memanggilku menemaninya duduk-duduk di teras belakang. Ibu menggenggam tangannku, meski telapak tangannya jauh dari kata halus tapi belaian tangannya terasa begitu lembut. Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini dengan ibu. Beliau tersenyum padaku, kemudian pandangannya menerawang ke arah lembayung senja yang jingga.

"Ibu kangen abangmu, Sas. Apa kabar Itachi sekarang ya?"

Ah, nostalgia. Jangan tanya padaku, bu. Aku tak tahu. Sampai warna oranye di langit perlahan berubah menjadi gelap pun pertanyaan ibuku masih menggantung tak terjawab. Ingatan masa kecilku di desa Konoha sangatlah minim, yang masih lekat di ingatanku adalah saat abang menangis di malam aku pergi bersama ibu.

Tiba-tiba suatu pagi datang sebuah surat untuk ibu. Apa isinya aku tak tahu, yang jelas ibuku seketika muram setelah membacanya. Air matanya berlinang tak bisa dibendung. Aku memeluknya, dan terbata-bata ibu mengucap satu nama yang kemarin ia rindukan, surat itu jatuh terlepas dari genggaman ibu. Aku yang ingin tahu lantas membaca surat itu.

Empat jam kemudian kaki ini telah menapak di tanah yang puluhan tahun telah ku tinggalkan. Melangkah menyusuri jalanan yang tak lagi kuingat seperti apa dulunya. Rumah tua itu kini dipenuhi orang-orang, aku memapah ibuku untuk tetap tegar berjalan.

Dalam ruangan yang dengan samar aku ingat, tiga peti mati melintang kaku. Bunga-bunga dan cahaya lilin tak mampu menutup aura duka di sekitarnya. Potret seorang laki-laki terpampang diantara bunga-bunga itu. Wajah pemuda yang tak tersentuh senyuman sedikitpun, menatap sendu padaku.

"Abang…"

Isakanku mengiringi tangisan ibu, ada rasa perih saat yang menatap padaku hanyalah selembar foto, bukan lagi manusia hidup. Ibuku masih menangis di atas peti tempat abang terbujur kaku.

Sampai akhir pun aku tak sempat bermain layangan dengannya.

Aku menghampiri peti lainnya, di sana terpampang foto laki-laki dengan raut tegas penuh wibawa, dialah ayahku, seorang ayah yang tak lagi bisa kuajak bicara sekarang. Dia telah tiada.

Ada satu peti mati lagi di ujung sana, walau enggan tetap kudatangi peti itu. Dari foto yang kulihat aku tahu, di situlah seorang anak lelaki yang tak kusukai telah terbujur kaku, beku menjadi mayat.

Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana ceritanya mereka bertiga bisa mati bersamaan. Polisi bilang ini kasus pembunuhan dan bunuh diri, tapi kenapa? Siapa yang membunuh siapa? Apa yang terjadi?

Jujur saja aku masih kangen rumah ini saat ibu buru-buru meminta pulang. Entah sebenci apa ibu pada ayah sampai ia tak betah berlama-lama di Konoha. Tapi sejak hari itu, aku semakin rutin mengunjungi rumah ayah dan pusara abang.

Aku tak tahu ada masalah apa sebenarnya di keluargaku? Tampaknya hal ini begitu rumit, sayangnya aku masih sangat kecil saat Obito datang, jadi aku tak tahu apa-apa. Bertanya pada ibu tak berhasil, tak mungkin aku bertanya pada abang dan ayah yang jika hidup pun mereka akan tetap bungkam.

Rahasia itu pun tak pernah bisa kuungkap.

Tiga tahun kemudian aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Sakura, dialah cinta pertamaku. Gadis ayu yang pendiam, yang untuk dapat meraihnya perlu banyak pengorbanan. Meski harus jadi masokis cinta, aku rela menjalaninya karena aku mencintai Sakura. Dia telah mengusik perasaanku dan mengisi hati ini.

Banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mau berhubungan dengan Sakura, gosip beredar bahwa gadis ini tengah frustasi gegara gagal menikah dengan lelaki yang ia cintai karena lelaki itu ternyata adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Tak peduli dengan gosip-gosip murahan itu aku tetap mengejar Sakura. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatku ingin melindunginya. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun bagiku sampai hatinya luluh padaku dan bersedia aku nikahi.

Sampai bencana itu muncul dalam hidupku, dalam hidup Sakura. Seminggu menuju akad nikah Sakura menghilang, kucari kemana-mana tak juga ketemu, sampai dengan putus asa akhirnya aku mendatangi keluarga Sakura.

Seperti ada sebuah kematian di sana, ibu-ibu menangis, orang-orang tua merengut. Hatiku sudah retak-retak menghadapi adanya kemungkinan terburuk. Ayah Sakura kemudian menghampiriku, mengajakku ke ruang pribadinya.

"Nak, maafkan bapak atas kekacauan ini, Sakura belum juga kembali."

Aku mendengarkan saja, tak bernafsu untuk menjawab.

"Ada yang harus bapak sampaikan pada nak Sasuke," ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, "Kau dari keluarga Uchiha kan?"

"Iya."

"Ayahmu Fugaku?"

"Iya."

Kizashi merogoh sesuatu dari balik hakamanya, selembar foto disodorkannya padaku. Bagian dari ingatan masa kecilku mengingat sosok itu, laki-laki yang kubenci tanpa alasan sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ayah.

"Obito?"

"Ya," air muka Kizashi tak bisa kugambarkan seperti apa, kecewa, sedih, terluka, semuanya bercampur, "Nak, bapak tahu ini berat untukmu, untuk kami juga, tapi bapak merasa kamu harus tahu kejujurannya." Kizashi menggenggam tanganku erat, seolah hendak mengalirkan kekuatan agar aku siap mendengar bencana apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Dia, Obito, adalah kakakmu," Aku terperangah, apa-apaan ini? "Ayahmu menikahi Mebuki sebelum menikahi Mikoto, ibumu. Kakakmu Itachi adalah putera Mebuki juga, dan dia adalah laki-laki yang hendak menikahi Sakura beberapa tahun lalu."

Jadi gosip itu benar? Dan laki-laki yang disebut sebagai kakak Sakura adalah Itachi? Kakak kandungku? Abang?

"Tapi pernikahan itu gagal. Mungkin sudah banyak gosip yang beredar bahwa Itachi adalah kakak kandung Sakura, tapi kenyataannya Sakura bukan hanya adik Itachi," satu garis airmata melintang di wajah tua Kizashi, "Tapi juga sekaligus keponakan. Sebab..."

Kepalaku sedang menyusun informasi ini menjadi satu jawaban, tapi nihil, otakku beku, Kizashi menepuk pundakku, membantuku untuk tetap waras.

"Obito itu sumber masalah dari semua ini, nak. Sebab dia adalah ayah dari Sakura."

Lutuku melemas, pendengaranku mulai buruk. Dunia ini berputar-putar, perutku mual, aku segera berlari ke toilet, membuang semua rasa jijik yang bergejolak di perutku.

Ah, Tuhan, kenapa semuanya seperti ini? Aku menangis seperti anak kecil kehilangan ibunya. Kenyataan ini pahitnya sanggup membunuhku. Kemudian aku teringat pada Sakura, apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan? Di mana ia sekarang? Tuhan tolong jaga dia, jangan sampai ia melakukan hal-hal konyol.

Sekonyong-konyong aku berlari dari rumah itu, mencari Sakura sedapat mungkin. Tiap jalan kususuri, gang-gang sudah habis kujajal, semua orang kutanyai, masih tak ketemu juga.

Aku putus asa, belum lagi rasa sakit hatiku kian memburuk. Memang dalam keadaan seperti ini terjun dari jembatan itu begitu menggiurkan. Tapi Sakura belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya. Aku cemas setengah mati.

Akhirnya langkahku tertuju ke rumah tua itu lagi, rumah ayah. Ruangan ini begitu gelap, sampai tak bisa kulihat kakiku sendiri yang melangkah tak tentu arah. Di mana letak stop kontak aku tak tahu, sementara di luar hujan semakin deras, petir saling menyambar memberi sedikit cahaya pada jalanku.

Pintu kamar ayah perlahan terbuka, tanganku sendiri yang membukanya, kegelapan begitu kentara di kamar ini, dan saat satu kilatan petir menyambar bumi, seseorang tergeletak tertangkap mataku. Kemudian gelap kembali. Aku terpaku, benarkah yang kulihat barusan? Sosok barusan benarkah itu manusia? Kemudian tanganku sibuk meraba-raba dinding, dan saat kutemukan tombol switch cepat-cepat kutekan.

Semuanya terang.

Seterang warna darah yang menggenangi mayat di hadapanku. Sosok seorang perempuan yang begitu aku kenali telah menutup matanya sambil memegangi pisau yang menancap di perutnya. Secarik kertas tergeletak berlumuran darah di dekat tubuhnya.

'_Aku minta maaf Sasuke, ternyata kita masih saudara, ternyata kau Uchiha putera Fugaku ayah dari Itachi dan ayah dari Obito. Aku tak tahan lagi dengan hidupku ini, aku tak tahan dengan Uchiha, tapi aku tak sanggup membunuhmu, biar aku saja yang pergi, aku malu kalau harus hidup lebih lama lagi. _

_Maafkan aku Sasuke, maafkan aku.'_

Semuanya gelap kembali, aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

.

.

Keluarga ini adalah kutukan. Obito keparat itu telah menghancurkan semuanya. Dia tak pantas disebut manusia, setelah menghamili ibunya sendiri dan membuatnya bunuh diri setelah melahirkan bayinya, sekarang ia masih bisa tertawa?

Keparat!

Setan macam apa kau itu sebenarnya Obito? Punya kakak sepertimu adalah aib yang harus kutanggung sepanjang umurku.

Membiarkanmu hidup lebih lama lagi membuat semakin banyak orang yang akan terluka.

Keluarga ini adalah kutukan, tak pantas hidup, hanya akan membawa duka bagi orang lain. Keluarga ini adalah kutukan, yang harus segera dimusnahkan.

Aku sendiri yang akan menghabisi seluruh Uchiha, agar semua kesakitan ini berakhir dan tak ada lagi yang harus menangis karena Uchiha.

Maafkan aku ayah, tapi Uchiha adalah kutukan.

.

.

.

Aku menyimpan kembali catatan itu ke dalam lemari abangku. Setelah puluhan tahun, baru hari ini aku menginjakkan kaki di kamarnya, karena dulu ia tak pernah mengizinkanku untuk masuk. Ibuku meminta dimakamkan dekat pusara abang, katanya ia ingin bertemu Itachi di akhirat sana.

Taman belakang rumah begitu sunyi, semilir angin mengelus wajahku. Siang ini begitu damai, karena hanya aku yang tinggal di sini sekarang.

Hari ini hanya akulah yang tersisa, mungkin Uchiha terakhir.

Kupasrahkan saja pada Tuhan hidupku ini, takkan kuakhiri sebelum Tuhan mengizinkan. Aku telah kehilangan orang-orang yang aku sayangi, tapi takkan kubiarkan aku kehilangan hidupku sendiri.

Ibu dan ayah, semoga kalian tenang di alam sana, aku di sini selalu mendo'akanmu.

Sakura, selamat jalan, sayang. Kita memang tak bisa bersatu, tapi jika Tuhan mengizinkan, semoga di sana kita bisa bersama.

Abangku Obito, kita tak pernah bertegur sapa, ceritamu telah dimulai bahkan sebelum aku lahir. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti itu, hanya Tuhan yang tahu dan semoga dosa-dosamu diampuni. Maafkan Itachi yang telah mengakhiri hidupmu, aku selalu mendo'kanmu dari sini.

Abangku, Itachi, sejak dahulu aku tak pernah tahu mengapa kau begitu dingin. Kau adalah kakak kebanggaanku karena begitu pintar. Setiap hari yang kuinginkan adalah mengajakmu bermain dan memamerkan betapa hebat dirimu di depan teman-temanku. Aku tak percaya saat kita bertemu lagi ternyata kau telah tiada. Aku tahu lukamu begitu besar, kalau aku jadi kau mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Entah kau mengutuk aku atau tidak dari akhirat sana, tapi aku tak merasa takut sedikitpun mengemban nama ini, walau mungkin Uchiha akan punah bersama dengan kematianku, tapi dalam hatiku aku tak pernah membenci Uchiha. Kesedihan telah merusak pikiranmu. Dan maafkan aku karena tak pernah ada di sisimu saat kau merasa tertekan sendirian.

Abang, cerita kelam keluarga kita takkan aku perpanjang lagi. Aku berniat menghentikan nama ini sampai pada diriku, menunggu usiaku lapuk dan Tuhan mengambil nyawaku. Agar kau tenang di alam sana dan dapat tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Semoga Tuhan mengampunimu, dan ingatlah bahwa aku selalu menyayangimu, abang.

.

.

**_Selesai_**

* * *

**Eaaa~ **

**Entah kenapa tiba2 saya pengen nulis beginian, mumpung feelnya lagi muncul jadi saya tulis aja langsung ehehehe...**

**yaa saya emang payah kalau disuruh nulis angst _(.3)z**

**Well, this is my fisrt_ oneshoot! _So, mind to review? *kedip-kedip***


End file.
